Hotel Transylvania 3
by arkticangel
Summary: Solomon and Elora have a family of their own, but when new villains enter the story, their family is ripped apart. Can Elora save the family she's worked so hard for? Will she put aside her feelings for Jonah once and for all? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm so glad to be writing the third story in this trilogy. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Solomon worried about his wife. Elora hasn't been affectionate lately. It's been almost a month since their last kiss. It's been just as long since they haven't made love. Kail was sleeping the day away, oblivious of the fact that her mother had too much on her mind and spent the majority of the day in the basement. The basement was what Elora called her sanctuary to relieve stress. Solomon had taught her how to paint just after they got married. With practice, Elora painted like a pro, but not as good as Solomon. Whom has had centuries to learn new techniques to improve. Sometimes he wishes he hadn't taught her, because she spends all day in the basement, painting the her stress away. Elora has been painting a lot of portraits containing one thing: the woods. Solomon trotted down the basement stairs, finding his wife - who was dressed in paint-splattered shorts and a black tank top - painting yet another picture of the woods. But this one was the woods behind the corral in their massive backyard. He admired his wife, and watched as her wrist bent in every which way to paint the trunks of the trees. She was too concentrated in her painting, he knew that. Because she would've heard him come down the stairs if she wasn't.

"Nice painting," Solomon mentioned, walking up to his wife and kissing the back of her head. Elora cringed a little. "Painting the woods behind the corral?"

"Yep."

His eyebrows furrowed. The tone of Elora's voice sounded too different, too cold to belong to her. Solomon cleared his throat. "I need to you ask you a few things, honey. Why haven't you been affectionate lately? You haven't kissed me or said 'I love you' or done any of those things in a while. Did I do something wrong? And our daughter, she needs you. You barely spend time with her anymore. And if you do, it's to change her diaper or to give her food." Elora stopped painting to listen to her husband, but when he stopped talking, she slowly went back to painting. She felt a lump forming in her throat, she swallowed hard. "Elora, _look _at me when I'm talking to you!" Solomon took the paint brush from her. She turned around, and looked at him with eyes of fury.

"Give it back!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! It's like you don't give a shit about me anymore. About our daughter. About our _family. _Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed, _okay? _I needed time to think about things. Yeah, you want to know the exact reason why I've been acting weird, but I really can't tell you! I just need to be left alone."

"Left alone? _Left alone? _I've been 'leaving you alone' for almost a month now. I've been worried sick about you and what's been going on in your mind!"

She extended her hand, opened her palm so it would face the ceiling, and said, "That was all I needed to say. Now, can I have my paint brush back?" Solomon, unconvinced with her answer, plopped the paintbrush on Elora's hand. Her expression showed seriousness but her eyes reflected sorrow. He was still furious with his wife.

"There," he hissed. "I gave your paintbrush back." Elora turned around, facing her canvas. "Now, when you decide to be love your family again, come upstairs and join me for dinner. " Solomon marched upstairs, shutting the door hard enough to make Elora's canvases shake. Elora, torn and upset, let the lump in her throat form again, and she couldn't hold back her tears. She let the tears fall down her face as she painted a single bat perched on a branch. Elora wiped her tears, and looked at her lap, she paint thighs dotted with her tears. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about Jonah.

* * *

The four men met at The Ruins, where large totem poles stood, scattered around the estate. The grass was too high, but was healthy and green. There were no trees there, just a wide field of totem poles, and a single, circular platform wider than a house. The four men were young adults, the youngest was twenty-seven. They gathered, standing stiff-straight and looking at each other, waiting for someone to start to meeting. The oldest one of them - which was thirty-two - cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing that all of you have heard the rumors?" he started. His voice was deep and stern. "Solomon has moved back to Romania with his family. We need to prepare ourselves. In the next full moon, we're going to take the one person Solomon loves the most. With her out of the way, Solomon will have no choice but to search for her."

"His daughter?" one pack member, with green eyes and brown hair, asked.

The pack leader shook his head. "His wife."

As he finished his sentence, the pack nodded, agreeing to their leader's plan. The night was chilly, and the moon was full, hidden behind clouds. Slowly, slowly, the clouds moved, and the four men looked up at the moon, no longer trying to fight the urge. One by one, they let their humanity slip away, as they shifted from human to werewolf, and they howled at the moon in unison. The alpha male was bigger than the rest of them, and the wolves follow their leader, running in to the woods. Hiding under the shadows that the moon casted upon the trees.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Elora left the house, leaving Kail in Solomon's care. She loved her daughter, she really did, but she just needed to get away. Elora was running, running faster than any being on Earth, down a hill, taking sharp turns by stores, until she came to a stop. The Dark Woods. Three miles from where she stood would be Hotel Transylvania. She was going to do it. Elora was going to see Jonah again. She stepped through the Dark Woods, her vampire heart racing in her chest. An hour passed, and she realized she was walking on rocky cement. She was close. She heard something. Behind her. Elora turned around. Nothing. _It was nothing, _she reminded herself. _I think I'm going insane. Gee, that's just splendid. _Before she knew it, she was right in front of the big bridge that lead to Hotel Transylvania. Elora saw the massive building. She smiled at it, going back to the memories of it all. She ran up to the door and grabbed the door handle, hearing the footsteps from inside. Elora opened the door and entered. Some monsters eyed at her, remembering who she was. She looked at the counter that Jonah was at, the time she had seen him when she remembered who he was. But, he wasn't there. Then she saw him. Dracula. She ran to him, hugging him from the back. Hard.

"OH, MY GOD, I DIDN'T THINK I'D EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" she exclaimed, wanting to cry tears of joy. Dracula was like another father to her, and she admired him very much. Dracula turned around, recognizing her voice. He hugged her back.

"Mother of God, Elora, you scared me half to death!" he chuckled while hugging. "Which makes no sense because I'm already dead."

Letting go of each other, Elora laughed a little at his joke and eyed at him. He still looked as young as he did when they first met. Nothing has changed about him. Elora bit her lip, looking hesitantly at the ground. "Dracula," he said. "Do you know where Jonah is?"

Dracula had no expression on his face for a while. He went blank. "He's upstairs, in his old bedroom. But he - -" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Elora had taken off, running faster than she ever has before, up the stairs and past countless halls. Then, she stopped, facing the door that led to his bedroom. Elora remembered that room too clearly. Slowly, she reached for the door, about to know on it. As if on cue, the door opened, and out came Jonah. He stopped. Looked at Elora. She eyed him down as he did to her. The both of them were speechless.

"You shouldn't be here," is all Jonah said.

Elora gulped, flabbergasted by what he had just said to her. "I came here to see you."

"Who's that, baby?" came another voice from inside the room. Elora's heart seemed to stop beating. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, a red-haired woman appeared from behind him. She had long, bright-red hair that went a bit past her overly-revealed chest. Her skin was flawless and fair, her eyes were the color of leaves in the summer and she had a beauty freckle on her right cheek. "Who's she?"

Elora looked at Jonah, then at the redhead. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," the redhead said in a sassy tone. "Jonah, who is she?"

The both of them looked at Jonah, and right when he was about to speak, Elora interrupted by saying, "You don't need to know my name. I was just leaving." She turned on her heel and walked a few steps before turning a corner. Jonah said something to the redhead and Elora's insides twisted with despair. As she walked across the lobby of the hotel, Dracula caught up to her.

"Elora," Dracula said. "Are you o-"

"I'm fine. I'm just fine. I'm leaving. Bye." She felt her bottom lip quiver, and that's when she took off running. Out the door. Into the Dark Woods. She ran fast, trying to get as far from Hotel Transylvania as she could. _I'm an idiot, _Elora thought to herself. _I'm a damn idiot! I should've known he would have moved on by now! For Pete's sake, it's been ten years! There's no way Jonah would've stay in love with me for that long. _Elora stopped herself by a tree, looked behind her. Hotel Transylvania was no where to be found. Rage, disappointment, betrayal and despair whirled inside of her. She screamed in rage, and punched a tree. Her fist went half way through the trunk of the tree. Her hands was scratched up and bloody. Immediately, she started to heal. Elora shook her head, realizing how stupid she was to come back to Hotel Transylvania. _Jonah doesn't want me. He has that redhead with him. His . . . his girlfriend._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

The four men that were once werewolves, were taking a walk on the streets of Romania. They've been walking for three days, searching for Solomon. And thanks to their messenger, and spy, they know where he lives. All they needed to do was simply: walk to Solomon's front door, break in, take his wife, and leave. Of course, when Solomon isn't there. Before the next full moon, they will strike, and take his wife. Slowly, they turned, into the woods, waiting for their other companions. The alpha male, who's name is Jedidiah, stopped in the middle of a grassy field. The sun had gone down, and him and his pack heard the squeaks of bats. Suddenly, four bats flew in front of them, morphing from bat to vampire.

"Do you have what we need?" Jedidiah asked the vampire who was standing in front of him. The leader of that small vampire clan.

"We shouldn't have met here. This is sacred vampire ground, and werewolves aren't allowed here."

"Do you have what we need?"

Charlie, the leader of the vampire clan, sighed heavily, nudging the vampire behind him. "Yes, I have it." As the other vampire got out a plastic bag, Charlie said, "If we get caught, not only will my clan be killed, but your pack will, too."

"You shouldn't worry about that, Charles."

"What do you mean, I shouldn't worry about it? Werewolves are our natural enemies. I can't even be seen _staring _at you before others get suspicious."

"Once we team up, we will turn you and your clan into one of us, and there will be no more worri-"

"Whoa, whoa. You're going to _turn _me? Into a werewolf? That's impossible!"

Jedidiah shook his head. "It has been done. Once. And not only will you be a werewolf, but you'll stay a vampire, too. A hybrid. You'll be even stronger than us. Isn't that what you want? Power?"

Charlie took the plastic bag from the vampire behind him, and handed it to Jedidiah. "There's her shirt. Her scent is all over that. On the next full moon, sniff that shirt and, well, I'm sure you know what to do."

The alpha male of the pack nodded at Charlie. Extended his hand. As Charlie grabbed hold of his hand, three of Jedidiah's men attacked the vampires beside him, ripping out their hearts. Charlie tried to move, but Jedidiah's grip was to strong. He flashed his long, pearly white fangs, ready to strike. With a swift move, Jedidiah revealed a wooden stake, and embedded it in Charlie's chest. The four vampires dropped dead to the floor, lifeless and heartless. Jedidiah's pack turned on their heel and walked away, leaving Jedidiah there. He looked at the dead vampires and grinned wickedly. "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Elora was in Kail's room, watching as her little girl clung to the sides of the wall and shimmied herself to her feet. She took a step. And another. And another. Until Kail let go of the wall and walked three steps towards her mother. She fell down and Elora hurried to her daughter, who was giggling happily. She held her daughter, and suddenly realized how much of an awful mother she has become in such little time. She missed holding her daughter and spending time with her. _I've been too focused on Jonah to think about my baby girl. _She thought to herself. Kail looked at her mother, trying hard to say, "Momma," but ending up spitting raspberries with her tongue.

"Ew!" Elora exclaimed playfully. "Kail, that's gross." Her daughter laughed, then turned her head towards the door, hearing someone's footsteps. She began to squirm in her mother's arms. Solomon was coming. That's how Elora knew if Solomon was close or not, because Kail sensed her father's presence. Soon enough, Solomon appeared at the door, leaning on the side of the door with his shoulder, watching his wife cradle their daughter on the floor.

"You finally decided to be a mom?" Solomon said jokingly.

"Ha - ha. Very funny, Solomon. I didn't realize how much I missed my little girl until now."

Solomon walked towards Elora and kneeled beside her, running his hand over their daughter's soft, white cheeks. Kail was now jumping on her mother's lap, eager to be in her father's arm. Solomon took Kail from Elora and kissed the top of her head. Kail snuggled onto Solomon's chest and closed her eyes. For her, it was nap time.

"You missed it," Solomon whispered to his wife. "When you were gone, doing whatever you were doing, Kail said, 'dadda'. I thought it was the cutest thing in the world." Elora eyed her husband, noticed how he cradled their daughter, how his eyes reflected love and fondness when he talked about Kail. Elora missed Solomon in ways that she didn't realize before. She was too blinded by the thought of missing Jonah to figure it out before. _Why am I feeling this way for Jonah? I chose Solomon over him, I know that. So why I going back to Jonah? Maybe . . . maybe because I forgot about him, and all the love I had for him a long time ago suddenly came back when I got my memory back. Yeah, that's it. I just need to get over him, again. _

"I'm sorry," Elora said softly to her husband. Solomon looked at her with big, silver eyes. "I'm sorry about neglecting you, and Kail. And I'm sorry about not being open with you. And about yelling at you all the time. And - -" before Elora could finish, Solomon kissed her. A passionate, deep kiss. She hasn't had one of those in so long, that she thought it was a dream when she received it. When they pulled away from each other, Solomon was smiling a sweet, romantic smile.

"I forgive you," he added, the tone of his voice was gentle. "I'm sure Kail forgives you, too." He smiled again. "I love you, Elora."

It took Elora a minute of processing what he had just said. Then, she kissed him, inhaling his sweet, almond-like scent. After they pulled away, she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Jonah sat in his truck - Everett - and waited for Josephine, his girlfriend. He couldn't stop thinking a couple nights ago, when Elora appeared at his front door. He never thought he'd see her again. Not since the day she came in Hotel Transylvania and remembered who he was. Ever since that day, the feelings that he had for her were coming back. Feelings that he thought were more than gone. When in reality, they were just hiding. Hiding behind the feelings that he had for Josephine.

While he sat in his truck, in front of a coffee shop, out came Josephine, holding two Styrofoam cups of coffee and handed one to her boyfriend once she got in the truck. "I got you your favorite," she added, as Jonah started the car. "Vanilla bean frap!" Jonah smiled at his girlfriend and put the car in reverse. He couldn't say anything, all that was in his mind was Elora. Elora. The girl he had fought for for so many years. He thought she would never remember him, but she did. So that must mean something. No one ever recovers their memory once it has been compelled away from a vampire. Jonah took this as a sign. That sign gave him hope, and he wasn't going to let go of that. No. Not this time.

* * *

Elora was back in the basement, painting the day away. Instead of drawing the woods, like how she always does, she was drawing a field. A clear, grassy field. It was past midnight, and the moon was full. No clouds in the sky whatsoever. Not a single cloud. In the middle of that field stood a massive, circular, stone platform that was surrounded by hunks of broken stone. The platform itself was cracked. Years of erosion form the weather had worn the ancient stone down. Elora painted every detail of that field, of the platform that had some sort of writing on it. She kept on painting. She saw this in a dream last night. No voices. No people. Just the setting of the dream. It was peaceful. The only peaceful dream she's had in quite a while.

"What're you painting?"

She turned around, noticed her husband standing at the bottom of the staircase. He look laid-back in his white tank top and gray sweatpants. Elora always found him to be unusually sexy in his casual clothes. "Just something I dreamt about last night," she said nonchalantly as she got back to painting. Solomon slithered his hands around his wife and kissed her neck.

"Why don't you just take a little break? And . . come upstairs with me?"

Elora could feel his smirk on her neck. "I really should finish this painting, though." He kept kissing her neck, which made Elora go crazy on the inside. "Sol, I -" before she could finish her sentence, she heard an ear-drum-shattering scream from upstairs. "KAIL!" The both of them screamed and ran with inhuman speed upstairs, to their daughter's room. Kail was holding onto the railings of her crib. Her pale cheeks were red and tear-streaked. The window to her bedroom was broken. Someone had tried to get in. Elora grabbed hold of Kail and cradled her in her arms, trying to soothe her daughter. Solomon saw something on the floor. A rock. There was a note wrapped around it. He picked it up and read the note:

_The end is near. _

He looked at his wife, who was holding their daughter, and shook his head. "We're leaving this place." Solomon hurried downstairs, and dropped the note on the floor. Elora eyeballed the note that was dropped and then hurried after Solomon, still trying to comfort Kail. Finally, she caught up with her husband, who was furiously pacing the floor of their kitchen.

"Solomon!" she exclaimed. "Wait! You don't think it could be some teenagers pulling a prank? C'mon, a rock being tossed through a window? That's something you'd only see in movies."

"A prank? Elora, I'm the most powerful, and '_evil' _vampire in the history of vampires. I have enemies you don't know about. Vampires want me _dead, _humans want my head framed above their fireplace. Hell, maybe they'll use it to top off their Christmas tree! I have hunters out looking for me, but I'm smart enough to move. Besides, our house is located _in the woods. _Do you really think some teenagers had the guts to walk this late at night all the way to the woods just to throw a rock through our window?"

Elora bit her lip. "We've moved from house to house for the past ten years. We haven't been able to settle down like how we planned to!"

"I know, I know. We're lucky enough to still have Kail."

She lost her balance and took a small step back. "What do you mean?"

Solomon ran a hand through his hair. "Once Kail was born, it was like an alarm for all vampire hunters and all vampires. Kail has both my genes and yours. You're a reincarnation, and I'm the most powerful vampire in history. Plus, she's one of Mother Nature's loop holes. Kail's pretty special. She'll be stronger than the both of us combined when she's older." He ran a hand through his daughter's suddenly light-brown hair. Kail's hair was dark blonde a few weeks ago. Her body's changing faster than he'd thought. "Vampire hunters are chosen by the Witch Circle. The person doesn't have to be powerful and stealthy, they're no one special, really. They're just . . . _chosen. _The witches take your soul and you can only get it back when you've defeated ten vampires. Some hunters die trying. And in this case, hunters are looking for me. But, they know I'm stronger than them. I'm faster. Therefore, I get the lucky hand, and win. But, since they can't kill me, they'll hunt a more vulnerable vampire." Solomon looked at Kail, who was grasping his thumb and ring finger.

Elora held onto Kail tightly. "No one's getting close to my baby. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her!"

Solomon smiled weakly, admiring the love she had towards their daughter. "I thought you'd say that. That's why we need to leave."

She shook her head. "Solomon, that won't do any good."

"How do you know?"

"Because, they'll track us down. They'll do whatever it takes to get to us, right? It's no use. Running away from this won't solve it. It'll just push it aside for a while."

"What're you suggesting? That we stay here and wait to be attacked? Elora, I can't live like that. I can't be calm knowing that the hunters already found us. They'll take Kail, and they'll kill her. Then they'll go after. Then me. And we'll all be dead. I want us to be alive for a very, very long time."

"I'm suggesting that we stay here, and we fight. You were always the type of person that would hold his ground and fight back. What happened to that?"

"That's a simple question. And the answer to that is this: I was that type of person, yes, I was. But that was before I married you and had Kail."

"If anything, that should make you fight back harder!"

"If it means putting the people I love in danger, I won't do it!"

Elora shut her mouth, pressing her lips together. Solomon sighed and shook his head. "I love you and Kail. I can't put the both of you in danger. The harder I fight, the worse it'll be for the both of you."

"I can't move again. _We _can't move again. They'll find us either way! We can't cover our tracks! Like you said, you're the most wanted vampire out there. Someday they'll be someone who comes here and tries screw things up for us. But they won't. You know why? Because I'm not letting _anyone _get in between me and my family. If you don't want to fight, then I will."

Solomon looked at Elora with hesitant eyes. He didn't know what to think. He thought his wife felt bigger than she really was. He didn't want Elora to get hurt. Or Kail. He wanted them to stay safe. But that would be almost impossible if it wasn't for the fact that he's the most 'evilest' and 'wanted' vampire alive. Elora eyed her husband, wondering if he was going to say something else. But he didn't.

* * *

The Wolves stood on the platform that marked the place where the ceremony would be held. Jedidiah stood in the center, inhaling the rich scent of the meadows. There would be a full moon in a matter of weeks, and he was anxious to get the plan going. Everything was set up the way it was meant to, and it was only a matter of time before it happened. Jedidiah, the alpha male of the pack, would do the most damage to Elora. He had no intention in hurting a child. All he wanted was to get rid of Solomon. After all, it's his fault that Jedidiah's wife and children are dead.

Feeling the energy from the waxing gibbous moon, Jedidiah started to morph into his wolf form. Then came the rest of the pack, morphing their bodies into their inner wolf. Their wolf forms weren't the eight-to-nine-feet-tall werewolves with huge muzzles, razor-sharp teeth and long, muscular legs with massive claws that would slice human beings in half with just one swift move. No, they weren't those type of wolves yet. The moon wasn't full tonight, which meant that they weren't strong enough to turn into their massive werewolf form. Tonight, they looked like ordinary wolves. And Jedidiah was the biggest. He was the alpha.

Jedidiah had only one goal: to kill Solomon and everyone who stands in his way.

* * *

**I'm SO SO SO sorry it took _this _long for me to update! I've been stressing out over school and I just hadn't had time to get on my laptop to type up this chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Years that were supposed to be for Kail to grow, caught up on her. In two weeks, Kail was now almost reaching Solomon's stomach. Kail looked ten. Elora was flabbergasted when she saw her daughter grow so fast. She found it odd, for a vampire child to grow that much in such small time. Solomon had said, "Kail is a hybrid. Her body is fighting between growing like a human or growing like a vampire. Her first ten years were obviously growing like a vampire, so something inside of her must've activated a human hormone and her human cells must've 'come to life', if you will. It's completely fine. Our little girl's just growing up, that's all."

Every afternoon, Solomon spent three hours outside teaching Kail some self-defense moves. Not in the sunlight, though. Since Kail's body is changing, they don't know if her immunity to the sun is still there, so they don't want to risk it. Plus, they don't want to force their daughter into the sun if that means she would get burned. Attentively, Elora watched her daughter and Solomon in the backyard, by the horse corral. Solomon would throw soft, slow punches and kicks to see how Kail would block them. In time, Kail figured out all the moves. Two days later, Solomon caught Kail trying to perfect those moves with her own little tricks.

The next day, Kail ran downstairs with her inhuman speed and stopped just shy off a window. The black, thick curtain was covering the window. Barely any sun light got through. She reached her hand out and grabbed the curtain. Slowly, she pulled the curtain to the side, letting in the tiniest sliver of sunlight in the room. The beam of light shone right between the gap between her arm and her side. She moved the back of her hand towards the light, until it was touching her skin. Kail was more than excited to tell her parents that she was still immune to the sun! But then... the place where the sun was touching the back of her hand began to turn red, and Kail felt as if her hand was burning. It began to heal, and the redness vanished. Unfortunately, the redness came back, and the burning sensation on the back of her hand was even more intense than the last time. Then, the back of her hand began to burn, and she could hear her flesh sizzling. Kail pulled her hand away quickly, letting out a pained yelp. The curtain fell back to its original place, covering the window, not letting any sunlight in.

"Kail?" Elora called, rushing toward her daughter from where she was, downstairs in the kitchen. "Kail, are you oka. . ." Elora say the burn on the back of Kail's hand that was healing quickly. Soon, it disappeared, as if it never happened. "Kail! What did I tell you about the sun?" She got on her knees and looked up at her daughter. "You know the sun's bad for you!"

"You and Daddy told me I was immune to the sun when I was a baby, so I wanted to see if I still was. And I was! For a moment, but then it started to burn and -"

"Kail, _please _don't do that _ever _again. Do you understand? I don't want you getting burned, okay?" Elora lightly kissed the back of Kail's hand and she stood up, patting her daughter's head. "Your father's going to hear about this."

* * *

Jonah parked Everett in the woods, and slowly got out. Josephine was back at Hotel Transylvania, helping Dracula with the hotel rooms, and he had told her that he was going 'out for coffee'. Little did Josephine know that he just wanted to go back in the woods. He took short cuts, some were too familiar and he knew them too well, even though he hasn't been in those woods for almost ten years. Eventually, he came across the small cottage that once belonged to both him and Elora. He remembered being so angry and upset at Elora that he actually set it on fire. Two minutes later he realized what he had done and put out all the flames. Now, as he stepped inside the house, he noticed that there were holes in the ceiling, and the walls and floors were burned and still smelled of smoke. Jonah exhaled, letting out a sorrowful sigh. A lot of memories were made in this house. He taught Elora everything she needed to know about vampires and defending herself against them. Regardless if she was one of them. That little house held secrets and memories that made Jonah's stomach churn. He wanted it back. He wanted Elora back. That's all he wanted. Jonah wasn't going to give up.

"What're you doing here?"

Jonah recognized that cheery voice anywhere. It was Josephine. He turned around. Saw the puzzled look on her face, how her pale cheeks were blushed with pink powder and her crimson-red hair made her eyes light up. "How'd you find me?"

"I followed you. I knew you were lying to me about getting coffee." She stepped closer to Jonah, eyeing him down with a worried look upon her face. "You've been acting weird ever since . . ." and then it hit her. "It's that girl from a few nights ago, isn't it?" Josephine's chest seemed to tighten around itself. "It's that girl, huh? Your ex? You don't even look at me the same anymore! It's like I don't even exist. I've spent days and days trying to get you to look at me the way you used to. And then your ex knocks on your door and _boom, _it's all gone."

"Josie, don't jump to conclusions," Jonah said calmly, not wanting to startle her even more.

"Then look me in the face and _tell me _it isn't about her. _Tell me _that your ex has _nothing _to do with why you're acting so weird!" Josephine crossed her arms, biting her bottom lip with anticipation. Jonah looked at her. He wanted to say that it wasn't about Elora. That his actions had nothing to do with her. But it did. And he couldn't bring himself to lie to Josephine. When Jonah didn't say anything, the color in Josephine's face flushed and she stormed out of the house. Jonah ran behind her, trying to catch up, but in a blink of an eye, she vanished.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while! I got a job now so I barely have time for anything. But GOOD NEWS! **

**SCHOOL'S OUT! Which means I'll have time to write small sections in the morning so I might update every other week or so.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Solomon noticed that Elora wasn't as active as she used to be, that she spent almost all of her time in the basement. Which was normal, if she was painting, but she wasn't. She hadn't even picked up a paint brush. That morning, Solomon went to the basement, to find Elora sitting on a stool that was almost touching the wall, with her back turned to him, and her forehead resting on the wall. Elora reminded him of a child on time-out. Solomon put a hand on her back and Elora sat up quickly, startled by his sudden touch. He could tiny beads of sweat forming on her temples and on her forehead, her lips were dry, cracked, and she looked like she needed some sleep.

"Are you sick?" Solomon asked softly. "I could get you some blood."

"I already drank some," Elora said. Her voice was hoarse.

"You're sick." Solomon scooped Elora up in his arms and brought her upstairs to their bedroom. Kail ran by them with a doll in her hands, and when she saw her mother being carried in her parents' bedroom, she stopped, poked her head in their room and proceeded to glare at her mother. Solomon put Elora down on their bed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Get some rest and I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

Elora nodded and Solomon placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead. Solomon walked out and, seeing his daughter, softly pinched one of her cheeks and went downstairs. Kail rubbed her cheek and ran to her mother. "Mommy," Kail whispered. Elora's eyes were closed. She was exhausted. "Mom?" Elora opened her eyes and turned her head towards her daughter. She tried smiling, but found it hard to move her face. Kail put a hand on her mother's forehead and quickly drew it back. "You're hotter than the sun!" Elora chuckled and nodded. "I'm sick, sweety. Please, don't get so close. I don't want to get you sick."

"What do you have?"

"I don't know. Maybe a cold. Or the flu."

"Vampires get sick?"

"I guess we do. I doubt you will, though. You're a hybrid, which means your body is a lot stronger than ours. I wasn't born a vampire, you know that. So I'm weak. You, on the other hand, you're going to be the strongest vampire hybrid ever."

"I wanna be as strong as Daddy and as stealthy as you."

Elora smiled at her daughter. "You should go and help your father. Like I said, I wouldn't want to get you sick, Kail."

With a nod, Kail took off to help Solomon. With a sniffle, Elora turned on her side, and shut her eyes. An hour later, she woke up, short of breath, and began to cough. Cough after cough, it got worse. Because of the coughing, she found it hard to catch her breath. Elora ran to the bathroom in her bedroom and proceeded to cough violently into the toilet. Moments later, she stopped coughing, but felt as if something was in her mouth. It tasted like blood. She gathered all her saliva in her mouth and spit into the toilet. Trails of blood swirled in the water and Elora swallowed hard. She's never coughed so hard that she started coughing up blood. It wasn't a lot of it, but regardless, she was still coughing blood.

She heard Solomon coming up the stairs. Quickly, Elora flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. The sudden, hurried movements of hers caused her to get light-headed, lose her balance and fall against the wall. Solomon rushed to her side and helped her to the bed. Elora smelled something delicious. Soup. How she loved Solomon's soups. Carefully, Solomon fed Elora. He saw how blood shot and tired her eyes were. Her face was white and he could feel her fever inches away from her skin. Elora was like a human heating vent. "I could feed you my blood," Solomon said softly. "I don't like seeing you like this." Elora shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's just a virus."

"Vampires don't get sick."

"Well I just did. But, I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Solomon looked at his wife, not knowing what else to say. He didn't say anything else. He just continued to feed her the soup he made for her. They said nothing to each other, just enjoyed each other's company, and Elora enjoyed the soup. She could taste the hint of blood that Solomon had added, which made her want more of it. After she had finished the bowl, Solomon kissed her forehead, got up and left the room without saying a word. He was too worried about her to even make words to comfort her. Elora watched him leave, and her stomach churned. Now, she found blood to be revolting. She couldn't stand the taste of it much longer. The back of her throat felt as if it was on fire and then her stomach felt uneasy. She fumbled her way into the bathroom and proceeded to vomit her lunch into the toilet. When Elora could catch her breath, she saw that not only had she thrown up her lunch, but blood, too. Lots of it. Not the blood in the soup. It was her own. Elora could feel her vampire heart race in her chest as she slammed the lid shut and flushed the toilet.

* * *

**Two days later **

Elora has gotten worse. Progressively, she's thrown up more blood than she could hold down. She hasn't been able to consume blood in over two days and she looks like she's dying. Solomon, worried about his wife, bit hard into his wrist and put it to Elora's mouth. "I don't want to see you like this any more. Go on, honey, drink," he said softly. Willingly, she drank. She drank as much as she could. Still, Elora found blood to be disgusting. But she drank. Elora pushed his wrist away from her mouth afterwards with the little strength she had left. They both waited for it to work, but it didn't. Solomon's eyes widened, frightened by what had happened: nothing. Nothing had happened. Elora stayed the same. She wasn't healing. Elora started panting.

"Why didn't it work?" Elora asked. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"Here, try again." Solomon put his wrist to Elora's mouth and bit into it. She drank some more and they both waited again. Like the first time, nothing happened. "This is surreal," he murmured. "Why isn't it working?" When he saw the look on her face, he shook his head and held his wife. "Shh, don't look at me like that. Everything's going to be fine. You're going to get better and everything will be back to the way it was before you got sick."

Elora's bottom lip quivered and tears raced down her cheeks from the helpless feeling inside of her. "Vampires . . . don't get sick." She knew there was something terribly wrong with her. Solomon did, too. What it was, they didn't know. But Solomon was determined to heal Elora.

A few rooms down, ten-year-old Kail was sleeping. Suddenly, she woke up. Her stomach felt uneasy and her body felt too hot, despite the fact that the air conditioning was on full blast and the fan in her room was on the highest setting. Kail draped her legs over her bed as she sat up and slowly walked to the bathroom that was in her bedroom. She turned on the lights and looked at her face in the mirror. Her reflection was of a ten-year old girl with pale skin, silver eyes and light-brown hair. Kail tasted something awful in her mouth, like copper. She turned on the faucet and brushed her teeth. As she spit out the toothpaste, her stomach churned and she raced to her toilet. There, she threw up. Afterwards, she gasped for air and saw that she had thrown up blood. Afraid of what had happened, Kail tried calling out to her parents, but she suddenly felt weak, her head spun and she had to shut her eyes to keep herself from becoming dizzy. Kail gasped for air, because she found it hard to breathe. Using the wall to get up, she flushed the toilet and made her way to her bed. Her head continued to spin and ache, and her stomach felt even more uneasy. She climbed into her bed, and laid there, wanting the chill from the fan to take away her fever. Her body began to shiver, and she crawled under her blankets. She reached for the remote that turns her fan on and off, and shut the fan completely off. There, she waited and waited, for her stomach to settle and for her headache to vanish. It was only two hours later that she had fallen asleep, and five hours later she woke up, vomiting blood on the ground.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kail and Elora were very sick, to the point where they had trouble breathing. But after Solomon tried day after day to find a vampire doctor, nothing worked. One night, Elora stopped breathing. Solomon noticed because he couldn't hear her lungs expanding, nor her heart beating. He raced upstairs and bit his wrist, making her drink his blood. "WAKE UP!" he exclaimed. "PLEASE, ELORA, WAKE UP. PLEASE. PLEASE _PLEASE!" _A bit of color rushed back to her and she opened her eyes, gasping for air. He held her in his arms for hours, until she fell back asleep. After what happened with Elora, Solomon went to check on Kail, who was sound asleep. Solomon picked his daughter up, and she squirmed for a bit.

"You know Daddy loves you, right?" he whispered, kissing her head. "You and Mommy are gonna get well soon, I promise." Kail nestled in her father's arms, as if she was still an infant, and fell asleep in them. Solomon snuggled with his sick daughter in her bed, because Kail refused to be left alone. Solomon heard Elora say, "What're y-" and then nothing. It was as if someone had stuffed cotton in his ears. He couldn't hear Elora. He shook it off, thinking it was nothing, but then he heard her scream, "LET GO!" and Solomon raced upstairs, waking Kail up in the process. What he saw made his blood boil:

Elora was being pinned to the bed by two men, while another one of them sunk his fangs into Elora's arm. Solomon screamed in anger, and ran towards his sick wife. Two men turned into wolves and threw themselves on Solomon, knocking him on the ground. They held him there, and Solomon was desperately trying to move his body from under the two wolves'. He couldn't hear Elora anymore. He saw someone pick up her unconscious body. Someone said something else, and then another man exited the room. Solomon heard the footsteps and knew exactly where that man was going to: Kail's room. Solomon punched one of the wolves in the face, making that one whine and squeal, giving Solomon enough time and space to get up and ran, and that's exactly what he did. But it was too late. He'd heard Kail's scream before he even got up, then a window broke. When Solomon got there, Kail was gone. And so were the Wolves.

* * *

Elora awoke on an old mattress that was laid on the floor. A dark-blue blanket was laid on top of her, giving her warmth in this already-warm room. Her 'room' was surrounded by bars; she was in a cell. Beside her cell, was Kail's. She saw her daughter, sleeping on the mattress that was in there. Her body was facing the wall, so Elora could see her daughter. She heard her breathing, and she sighed in relief. _Kail isn't dead. _Elora looked around, and saw that there were dozens of other cells, but they were all empty. The cells all contained a dingy mattress, an old blanket, and chains. She went to stand up, using her arms as leverage, but she winced and fell onto her rear end. She looked at her left arm: there was a bite mark. She was bitten? _By a werewolf. _

"Kail," Elora said, her voice raspy and cracking. She was dehydrated. "Kail, b-baby. Wake up." Elora crawled to the other side of the cell, the one nearest her daughter, and shook the cell bars. "Kail." Nothing. "KAIL!" Nothing. "Wake up, sweetie. Wake up!"

"She can't hear you."

Elora turned around, seeing a man no taller than she was. He was significantly older than Elora, with long, black hair that reached his stomach. His clothes consisted of a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots, since it was chilly outside. "What'd you do to my daughter?" Elora asked angrily. "Where are we?"

"Your daughter, Kail, is all right. Well, kind of. She's getting some wolf venom through his system, but she'll be fine. She's a hybrid, after all. But, you, that's who I'm worrying about. Oh! You're in the Wolf Quarters. These cells you're in, these are the cells we use to control the New Pups. The new Wolves we bite to join our pack."

"What the hell?" she asked in disbelief. "You want us to be in your pack?"

"Not exactly. Let me tell you a little story, darling. Years ago, I had a family. Sort of like yours, but the only difference is that your kind are monsters. I had seven beautiful children, and a lovely wife. Me and my wife have been together since we were seventeen years of age. I'm forty-seven. My youngest child was only three years old. I couldn't have been happier with my life. But, one day, I came back from hunting with my oldest sons, and my oldest daughter. We caught a truck-full of fish and buck. It was the best hunt we've ever had! Like I said, I came back from hunting, and I went to tell my wife all about the trip, how I'd taught my youngest son to hunt. But, what I saw wasn't pleasant. Your husband, Solomon, the demon father of your child, had his fangs in my wife's neck. He drank from her until she was dry. That must have not been enough for him, because he went after my children. He killed five of my children. The ones he didn't kill, he turned into vampires. They couldn't become vampires, because they're werewolves by blood. So, they died. Why he didn't kill me, I don't know. I remember that day perfectly. After he'd killed my family, he looked at me, like I was a side dish, and when he decided I wasn't worthy, he fled. I've been watching him for years now, and now I know he has a kid, I can make him suffer like how he made me suffer. I watched my family die in front of me. I intend of doing that to him."

"You're," Elora started, but choked by the things he had said. ". . going to kill my baby?"

"It's nothing personal," he said. "It's just business."

"No." Her face was so red. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER. I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

"Your daughter may be a hybrid, but if she does end up surviving my venom, I have other means of killing her."

"DON'T!" Elora's eyes stung with tears, but she refused to let him see. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY BABY!"

"Don't get yourself all worked up, Elora," he added. "You're making the venom in your body travel a lot faster. You wouldn't want to die before your daughter wakes up, would you?" She looked at him as if his head had just been cut off. Elora was officially terrified of this one man. This man, has the power to kill her family, the only thing that keeps her up and moving, and alive, and full of love and hope. He can take that away from her. But she wouldn't have it. Elora wouldn't stand to watch her family crumble under this man's grip. She spit in his face.

"I hope you rot in hell with the rest of your goddamn family," she hissed.

He wiped her spit off of the side of his face and grinned so wickedly, it genuinely terrified Elora. "Yeah, it's official." He chuckled. "I'm killing you first."

* * *

**Isn't much, but I promise I will write more chapters! I apologize for not being able to update! I've just had a really rough time trying to think of other things to put in here and how to word certain things.**

**Please review!**


End file.
